1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system, a method and a storage medium for automatically restoring a trouble occurring in a computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional art, when a trouble occurs in a computer system, a system engineer restores the trouble by performing the following operation.
1) By examining an error code or the log information outputted by an application program (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cAPxe2x80x9d), a place where the trouble occurs (whether the trouble occurs in a database or the application program) and the cause of the trouble are examined.
2) When the place where the trouble occurs and the cause of the trouble are found, the system engineer determines a restoration operation in accordance with the place and cause and performs the operation.
However, this conventional art has the following problems.
A first problem lies in that the system engineer familiar with the computer system needs to be on standby for the examination of the trouble occurrence place and trouble cause, and the operation cost increases.
A second problem lies in that since the types of errors usually occurring in the computer system amounts to an enormous number, it is difficult to quickly judge a restoration method from the error type even when the system engineer familiar with the computer system is on standby, as a result, a quick trouble restoration cannot be performed, and the system operation ratio lowers.
The present invention has been developed to solve the above-described conventional problems, and an object thereof is to provide a system which can quickly restore a trouble without any system engineer familiar with a computer system on standby, a method and a storage medium.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a system for automatically restoring a trouble, comprising: a memory for storing an error level correspondence table in which an error code for univocally distinguishing an error is associated with an error level indicating an error type; and error level judgment means for, when the error occurs in an application program, searching the error level correspondence table to obtain the error level associated with the error code of the error, and performing a trouble restoration processing in accordance with the error level.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a system for automatically restoring a trouble, comprising: a memory for storing an error level correspondence table in which an error code for univocally distinguishing an error is associated with an error level indicating an error type; error level judgment means for, when the error occurs in an application program utilizing a database, searching the error level correspondence table to obtain the error level associated with the error code of the error; a database restoration processor for restoring the database when the error level obtained by the error level judgment means indicates a database trouble; and common error processing means for again executing the application program when the error level obtained by the error level judgment means indicates the database trouble and the database restoration by the database restoration processor ends.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for automatically restoring a trouble, comprising the steps of: storing beforehand an error level correspondence table in which an error code for univocally distinguishing an error is associated with an error level indicating an error type; when the error occurs in an application program, searching the error level correspondence table to obtain the error level associated with the error code of the error; and performing a trouble restoration processing in accordance with the obtained error level.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for automatically restoring a trouble, comprising the steps of: storing beforehand an error level correspondence table in which an error code for univocally distinguishing an error is associated with an error level indicating an error type; when the error occurs in an application program utilizing a database, searching the error level correspondence table to obtain the error level associated with the error code of the error; restoring the database when the obtained error level indicates a database trouble; and again executing the application program when the obtained error level indicates the database trouble and the database restoration ends.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a storage medium recording thereon a program enabling a computer to execute: a processing of storing beforehand an error level correspondence table in which an error code for univocally distinguishing an error is associated with an error level indicating an error type; a processing of, when the error occurs in an application program, searching the error level correspondence table to obtain the error level associated with the error code of the error; and a processing of performing a trouble restoration processing in accordance with the obtained error level.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a storage medium recording thereon a program enabling a computer to execute: a processing of storing beforehand an error level correspondence table in which an error code for univocally distinguishing an error is associated with an error level indicating an error type; a processing of, when the error occurs in an application program utilizing a database, searching the error level correspondence table to obtain the error level associated with the error code of the error; a processing of restoring the database when the obtained error level indicates a database trouble; and a processing of again executing the application program when the obtained error level indicates the database trouble and the database restoration ends.